Sprite of Thirteen
by SasuNaru Lover Nanae
Summary: Follow the tale of Cato Hadly of 2 and Peeta Mellar-Abernathy of 13 as they go through their lives as tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. All rights and ownership belong to Suzanne Collins; I, SasuNaru Lover Nanae own nothing involving the content used other than my imagination and my sister's negative input in later chapters. Read at your own consent.
1. Chapter 1

Effie Trinket seemed all too perky while giving her speech, but it was common for Capitol people to enjoy the Reaping and the games itself. They never had to worry every year if their children would be called that year or the next to participate in the games. They never had to worry if their kid would survive and they certainly didn't have to watch their child kill or be killed. Because they just didn't have too, because they weren't living in any of the districts, they weren't born there.

Many knew this, but none more than Peeta Mellark-Abernathy knew this. Despite him being raised by his adoptive Haymitch Abernathy more so in the thought-to-be-destroyed District 13, he still had to return to District 12 once a year for the Reaping, because he was born there, he had no choice. And his so-called mother would enter his name in for tesserae every time, because she had the right. But he wished he had been born in the place he called home.

Their only victor, Haymitch Abernathy, sat atop the stage, not fully pissy-drunk yet not fully sober, watched his son with sharp eyes.

"Lady's first," came Effie's voice with a cheery tone. He felt slightly bitter knowing that at his age, 14, his name was in there by more than 10 times the normal amount due to the new offer, each member of each family was able to have 10 tessera each. And he was the only one in his family who was hated by the 'wicked witch', as she was known by the district. 50 plus the regular amount of slips made up 25% of the male bowl.

He barely heard Katniss Everdeen's name being called, he was zoned out, thinking of his childhood friend, Cato Hadley, and his life in District 13. A small smile made its way to is feminine face at the thought of Cato but then disappeared when he realized that his longtime crush was at his reaping in District 2. It was hard to know that one or both of them would be there, mainly since Cato was the top career and was expected to volunteer this year.

"And for our male tribute we have…" Effie continued with her perky tone that never faltered in even the slightest. "Peeta Mellark- Abernathy! Please come up!"

And that seemed to bring both Haymitch's and Peeta's attention back to the Reaping. The whole crowd gained a solemn aura, all but his mother. Everyone stood stalk still, not wanting to move, or breathe, or even think. Yet still, with a soft breath in, Peeta stood to his full 5'9", and took gentle, yet confident strides through the parting crowd and up the stairs of the stage. He felt small tears well in his sapphire blue eyes but held them back, praying no one in the Capitol would notice.

"Why hello there Peeta, you're very beautiful. I'm sure the Capitol will simply ADORE~ you!" Came his escort's voice as she took in his appearance. A slim and feminine 5'9" figure; ashy blonde, wavy hair to the small of his back; sapphire blue eyes; and creamy pale skin.

The whole district failed to clap along with Effie Trinket, and instead brought three fingers to their lips before holding them out towards the two tributes of the 74th Hunger Games.

When Cato Hadley had volunteered for the little boy, the only thing that went through his mind was that he had to win for Peeta, the one he loved. He volunteered because it was what his mother and Peeta would have done, but also because the boy never went to the School; he was beyond frail in a sense and sickly somewhat, and had just turned 12 that day. It wasn't right for him to die so quickly and Cato took pity.

Boarding the train with his two mentors, Enobaria and Brutus, and his District Partner, Clove, he thought about how this year's game would be; he'd pray that if it came down to it, he wouldn't have to kill Clove or watch her be killed. He almost prayed someone else would kill her, so if they were the last two, he wouldn't suffer with that choice.

"It's nice to have our best trained student participate in the games this year. You, Cato, have a lot of potential." Came Enobaria's voice, her sharp, gold-plated teeth showed as she gave a 'grin' as most would call it. Cato would never understand why she had her teeth altered. Sure, she ripped some poor tribute's throat out with her teeth, but that wasn't attractive to anyone but Capitol citizens.

"Eno, leave the boy alone and focus more on Clove, I'll handle Cato since he has 'someone' on his mind." Said Brutus as he pulled Cato away from her and to the couch which was in front of the T.V. It was playing reruns of the day's Reaping. According to Brutus, it was important for him and Clove to evaluate their allies and opponents before, during, and even after training. And in Cato's case, to tell himself it was okay to kill them in the end.

First came District 1, Luxury. And of course, the girl, Glimmer, was beautiful with a slim figure, long blonde hair, and shiny green eyes. Her name suited her well and Enobaria commented how many men would love to sponsor her on that alone. Marvel came next with his shouts of volunteering, and he was handsome, his looks complimented Glimmer's for some reason, and both Cato and Clove could tell there was something between the two as they glanced at one another.

Districts 3 through 10 all seemed to be dead to them all, posing no threat to either of them, but Cato couldn't help but pray someone other than him would kill the male of 4, Pip Jamieson, because he was frail and 12 like the boy he volunteered for.

As 11 came, he burned both Rue's and Thresh's name is his memory, the former more so. She was small and fairy like in looks and stance, which made her stand out to him. The ones you underestimate the most always bit you in the ass and Rue had an almost sprite-like glow to her. "Just like Peeta," he muttered under his breath.

And then came 12. Both he and Clove commented on Katniss Everdeen. They hated her for some reason. "She's just so…" was Clove's comment as to where Cato stated, "I want to kill her." He paid extremely close attention to the males, shouting in his mind for the woman by the name of Effie Trinket to hurry up.

"Peeta Mellark-Abernathy!" was all he heard as his heart stopped, went through his throat, and made him choke somewhat on his own breath. On the T.V., the whole crowd of District 12 seemed to be more silent then before.

The camera closed in on Peeta as he straightened up and began to take his sprite steps towards the stairs of the stage, his sapphire eyes were glazed with unshed tears, and his lower back length ash blonde hair followed at a delayed pace. On the stage, his feminine frame took it's normal sprite stance; arms held out ever so slightly behind him, slightly leaning backwards before going forward, and glowing in the dull, sunlight hid by clouds.

"I'm sorry Cato." Came Clove.

"I'm so screwed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta sat at the dining table of the train next to his father with Katniss and Effie Trinket, slowly eating his clam chowder mixed with shrimp alfrado pasta, something he personally ordered. His District Partner gave him a look at that; she didn't know what that was and couldn't believe that he did. But Peeta couldn't careless, he needed something to remind him of happy things instead of what his mother said to him; he needed something to remind him of Cato's smile, his silly attempt at a first date.

On their first date, Cato took Peeta outside of Panem to a large town for a wonderful time consisting of exploration and then to a restaurant. Cato had ordered for them both, telling Peeta it was something he would love. He had ordered them the same things, clam chowder and shrimp alfrado pasta, two separate dishes. But Peeta's always been an odd child, so he had put some pasta onto his fork and dipped it into the chowder. He came to like the tastes together rather than separate and gotten Cato to try it too. And that became their favorite thing to eat whenever they went there.

"It's so nice to have tributes with manners for once," came Effie, "all the other tributes of District 12 ate so savagely!" She had said with her thick, Capitol accent.

"They ate like that because they've never seen so much food in their lives. We of 12 suffer if you haven't noticed." Peeta said between bites, noting how Katniss soon took to eating with her hands rather than the fork.

Silence once again took over, and Haymitch took a gulp of his laced tea that he personally ordered and wouldn't allow Peeta to taste, but allowed Katniss to, which had caused her to frown deeply. He stole glances at his only child, who, at first, was a mistake but he had come to love him quickly from his innocent yet far from naïve personality. Haymitch went over how District 13 wished to begin the rebellion early due to Peeta being reaped rather than when he turned 18 as planned. He had agreed, but President Alma Coin refused to let them, and so they hadn't; he hated that decision.

_Dear Diary_

_I haven't been able to write to yesterday due to being reaped for the 74__th__ Hunger Game. I guess it's a pretty big deal, but I had to see dad so sad yet he's not pissy drunk yet; he's never drunk around me. I learned that Cato will be in the games with me. It pains me; I had cried the moment I heard his name and ran to my cart to sulk before diner, which was good. I ate my favorite, clam chowder mixed with shrimp alfrado pasta. _

_ But I came back to watch mine; they loved me for some reason. The reporters and even this year's Head Gamemaker went on about how I rivaled Glimmer of 2 and already had so many sponsors lined up and even showed the THOUSANDS they all wanted to bid on me. Katniss seemed angry, but I guess my looks are benefitting me once again. Write me,_

_ Love, Peeta Mellark-Abernathy_

The next day, the train came closer and closer to their destination and Peeta seemed to glow as he waved and smiled to the Capitol citizens. They seemed to go wild for him, shouting his name loudly as the train slowed to a halt at the station. Peacekeepers came and cleared a path as they left the train, and Peeta continued to smile and feigned happiness to the crowd. Unlike Katniss, he knew full and well that getting sponsors wasn't about skill but appearance. That was the only reason so many tributes of District 1 had come out victors. The only ones expected to get millions of dollars in sponsorships were those of 2, the Career District that trained the most victors.

"Advice time." Haymitch said, gaining their attention. "Don't fight them; relax and give in if you know what's good for you."

And soon, Peeta knew what he meant. His prep team, which consisted of Hayleena Nort, Ammierson Raymn, and Nora Runningfinger, had forced him to strip, put on a starkly thin blue gown, and lay on a table so they could prepare him for Portia, his stylist. They raved how he had no body hair, his eyebrows were perfectly shaped, and he barely had dirt on his blemish-free skin. But Hayleena loved his 'beautifully pure white teeth', as she always had to whiten teeth.

After they were through, he sat on the table, swinging his legs gently back and forth as he waited for Portia. When he first saw her, he felt as though she was dull compared to the other citizens of the Capitol like her fellow stylist Cinna. Her skin wasn't an obnoxious color, but a natural bronze brown, her hair was a short and frizzy blonde, and her dark eyes seemed even darker due to her copper-gold eye shadow, her lipstick matching.

"Hello Peeta. My crew seems to love you. No body hair, perfect brows and teeth, and polite to boot." She said with a smile. In his mind, Peeta found Portia to be truly kind. He mainly knew her as one of many people dwelling in the Capitol that are part of the rebellion.

"Hi Portia. It's nice to see you. So, are you and Cinna gonna match me and Katniss or what?" Peeta asked with a small smile. Portia smirk at him.

"Well my little prince, of course. But we feel the miner thing is overdone and it would NOT compliment your gorgeous traits. Can you guess what I'm thinking?" the smirk had yet to leave her face as Peeta's smile fell somewhat.

"Come on!"

The chariots were all lined up and designed to match every tributes outfit for the parade. And Peeta couldn't help but blush as he felt the eyes of many male tributes on his body. Portia and Cinna had worked hard to alter his outfit at last minute to fit his 'beauty'. He wore a black leather, long sleeved shirt that hugged his upper half; the tight, black leather pants matched it, and it hugged every curve and gap he wished he could hide at that moment. Katniss matched his, but she had an odd up-do as to where his hair was still down, but some strands were braided and formed some designs.

And yet, at the sight of Cato, he wanted to kiss him and then run. His handsome love was decked in gold and looked like Adonis. "He is Adonis" Peeta told himself. But when his eyes met Cato's, he shifted back somewhat. Cato's eyes were darker than the normal hazel brown Peeta knew. They took in his body, and only darkened when they looked at his face.

"Cat-" he had started, only being cut off as Haymitch helped him onto the carriage next to Katniss, who was glaring at him.

"Peeta!" Shouted a strong voice from the other end of the training center. It caused Peeta to take his blue eyes off his arm that was beginning to look like the bark of the tree. And once again, he only saw his Adonis.

"Cato. I-" a gentle kiss cut him off. It was chaste yet full of passion, and he couldn't help but mirror it as tears weld in his shut-tight eyes.

They broke the kiss, ignoring how it got silent and how everyone's eyes fell onto them. They were too far gone into staring at one another to pay any attention to it.

"You know, what you did was sweet." Peeta commented with a small, pink blush covering his cheeks. The blonde beauty was referring to Cato volunteering.

"It wasn't anything sweet. The best always volunteers." Cato huffed out, his blush matching his love's own. He was met with a "sure~" that was mixed with a sing-a-song tone. The one that only made him love his little sprite more.

"So Sprite, your daddy freakin' yet?"

"Not yet. But he hasn't been full-blown drunk yet."

"He's never drunk around you. But then again, you make everyone's lonelies go away. Mainly mine though." Cato smiled.

"You're weird Cato. But, I guess I like you like that." Peeta commented with a smile. "I'm gonna go try the edible food section. I'm so gonna dominate."

"Wait," Cato called, grabbing Peeta's arm and spinning him back around. The ashy-blonde hair followed and sapphire eyes looked up with a sad glow as a smile made its way upon his face. "bring your dad and Katniss down to my floor for diner."

"Sure."


End file.
